Carbon dioxide, air, and other application-suitable gasses may be compressed to a desired pressure and stored in a sealed canister for later use. Such canisters are typically configured as elongated metal cylinders. The cylinders have a single open end that is securely sealed with a corrosion- and leak-resistant end seal or diaphragm. Piercing of the diaphragm enables the stored gas to be discharged from the canister and used in a wide variety of possible beneficial applications, including inflation, propulsion, manufacturing, and food preparation.